


hit me with your best shot

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, i typed this like past midnight, im gonna regret in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Jam prompt: "Our friends are running a book (betting) on us"</p>
<p>There's a whole story about how the pot for the "Are Yuugo and Yuzu dating or not?" thing cured cancer, turned their future valedictorian to a life of crime, and started World War III but this, this is how it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me with your best shot

**Author's Note:**

> this is actual post midnight trash, posting bc i have no judgement skills rn

Now Yuugo didn’t mean to spend half his freshman year in detention, it just sorta happened. The same way that he never really planned to spend the entire first month of his sophomore year there either, but here he is, in a thirty foot by thirty foot classroom, his only company a fifty year old balding man smelling strongly of curry.

Which, overall, wasn’t that bad.

Or at least that’s what Yuugo thought, before Fate gave him the Ultimate Betrayal and had the guy take away his DS before he even got to save.

Before he even got to turn it off even, which meant the battery was gonna run out and ruin the game system Forever or something (and Rin would laugh at him for not beating her high score.)

(Personally, Yuugo would take fifty more one on one sessions with Mister Ole-Oel, fuck it _Overlord_ than deal with Rin’s teasing.)

Which isn’t to say that he’s anything close to bearable, because he really really isn’t.

(Like yeah, Yuugo blew up the chem lab but he said he was sorry and it was for science, so could he just stop lecturing him for one minute please?)

It’s like ten hours into the whole “when I was your age” thing (the clock said fifteen minutes but Yuugo knows that no system is perfect so more likely than not, the clock was a fucking liar) that the beeper thing did the beeping thing and the lady over the intercom told Overlord something about pick ups, which eww, cause wasn’t he too old to pick anyone up?

 

Anyways he leaves, Yuugo makes sure to save and turn off his DS and is halfway through a confiscated copy of last month’s Cosmoduelist when the doorknob creaks and Yuugo runs back to his desk, knocking down more than a few in his way.

A pink haired girl walks in after the Overlord, maintaining at least a two foot distance (good call), stepping carefully around the pens, papers and chairs that litter the floor to the only other desk left standing.

Coincidentally right next to Yuugo’s own.

 

She sits down, hanging her jacket on the back of her chair, kicking her bag underneath her desk and now that she’s this close, Yuugo can’t help but notice that she looks exactly like-

“Rin?”

The girl's head turns to face him and Yuugo practically throws himself at her.

 

* * *

 

There’s a boy hugging her. Yuzu had expected a lot of things from detention, hot cheeto cartels, spitballs, and familial dishonor (Nickelodeon kept her pretty informed) but nothing about boys in onesies think that you’re their girlfriend or something.

(Which is probably why Yuzu shoulda just sucked it up and watched Glee, they woulda had something on this.)

Anyways, sorta cute boy. Way too close.

(Only sorta cute because his refusal to understand that no she’s not Rin or whoever, hugging her even tighter brings that A+ face down to a C-.)

Maybe even lower since its been minutes, he’s still not letting her go, and only giving her one option to work with.

Yuzu closes her eyes, _breathes_ and swings her right fist with all of her might.

 

* * *

The nurse’s office is filled with cheap fluorescent lighting. Yuugo remembers Yuuya complaining about it the month he had literally broken a leg on stage, something about it ruining the gravidas of the moment along with his painstakingly applied makeup.

Now, Yuugo likes Yuuya, he’s his favorite brother after all (not that he had many decent options to choose from) but the moment he sees Not-Rin peering down at him, worried, he knows that like the clock, Yuuya’s also a fucking liar.

She’s... well, she’s pretty. Really really pretty.

And Yuugo’s throat goes dry the moment she apologizes, her voice almost identical to Rin’s (which he didn’t want to think about because Rin was his bro and thinking Rin was pretty would be trampling all over their years of broship which was like a total bro code violation or something.)

“It’s no problem Rin,” he finally makes out before realizing, eyes growing wide in horror, scooting away from the skinny girl with the killer right hook, tensing up as she places a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax,” she says, sighing. “I’m not that kind of person.”

Yuugo holds up his pillow in front of him just in case.

 

* * *

The second day of detention goes much more smoothly. First off, there’s a security guard checking up on them every few minutes or so. She’s kinda scary, stiff face, around the same age as Grandma.

But unlike Grandma, she doesn’t try to poison him with her baking (something only Yuuri could stand, Yuugo has a hypothesis why) but carries around a taser instead (which Yuugo was more or less unsuccessful at liberating for his science fair project).

(She hasn’t noticed yet which means Yuugo can still turn this into a win.)

 

Secondly, Mr. Overlord? Quit detention duty.

His replacement? Yuuto’s English teacher.

(Akari Tsukumo, in short, was a complete badass. Yuugo’s heard stuff about her digging up things that’d never get her a respectable job ever again, something a teaching position at Miami Public Middle School certainly wasn’t, which was kinda sad, but still you know, _cool_.)

(She also marked Yuuto’s emo essay as “grammatically unsound” which if anything, made her even cooler.)

Unfortunately, Yuugo’s English grades were somewhere around the lines of “completely horrible” and she only taught honors classes, so he had to settle for Mr. Ukyo, who thought that poetry was the pure expression of man’s dick or something.

Anyways, detention with Ms. Tsukumo. Detention with somebody who had (probably) gone to jail.

(Maybe she’d give him tips on stealing the taser? Yuugo’d definitely have to ask.)

And thirdly, Yuzu Hiragi.

Yuugo did his research on her (well, annoyed Yuuri until he told him everything he had on her) and he wouldn’t be mistaking her for Rin anytime soon. Apparently, she was the best viola (violin? Yuugo doesn’t know the difference and doesn’t really care) player in the school orchestra.

She was also the best viola thrower in the school orchestra.

Yuuri told him something about her taking on a gang of pianist bullies to protect one cellist, hitting a guy fifty feet away without even scratching her instrument, and yeah, Yuugo was in awe.

Yuuri also told him that she had detention for the whole first as punishment, so if Yuugo wanted to become anything other than the family embarrassment, he should start taking notes now so maybe just maybe, he’d get somewhere by fifty.

Yuugo kindly let Yuuri know that he was the worst brother ever. Also that he wasn’t going to tell him where Yuuto hid his trading cards.

(In the end, Yuuri informed Yuugo, just as kindly, that he was lucky getting off with only a black eye.)

 

And overall, minor vision problems aside, this was shaping up to be one of the best days in Yuugo’s life. Like yeah, he never got that taser and Ms. Tsukumo never told him what it was like to be inside a super max, but there were cookies (courtesy of Ms. Tsukumo’s grandma, ones that were actually good and Yuzu didn’t like so plenty for him).

Yuzu Hiragi herself had shown up, fifteen minutes late as usual, a bouquet of mostly wilted flowers in her arms. She smiles a lot, says things Yuugo doesn’t really notice (because wow her teeth _sparkle_ ) and hands it to him right before the bell  rings and they’re allowed to leave.

She walks out, a skip in her step, and Yuugo stares dumbly at the flowers in his arms.

The flowers stare back.

 

To: Yuuya, Asshole, Hot Topic

From: Yuugo

**I THINK I HAVE A GF??!!**


End file.
